


After the competition

by Panfuretto23



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: As you may have guessed, CANON GAY PAIRING, Drabble, Fluffy fic, I freaking love that episode, I just reflected on episode 7, M/M, Spoilers, a bit of introspection and my idea of what happened after basically, now I can say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panfuretto23/pseuds/Panfuretto23
Summary: Viktor just kissed him in front of the cameras, he felt happy and at loss at the same moment.
Basically an introspection from Yuuri's POV about episode 7, at least what I think happened next





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second ff! As many people episode 7 definitely made me happy and...shocked, positevely shocked, as you may immagine!  
> Enjoy <3

Yuuri felt on fire, the adrenaline of his performance still pumping through his veins and the fact that his muscles burned didn’t stop him from running to Viktor and hug him. Except said coach kissed him in front of the cameras and he kissed back even thought he felt self conscious.

  
<That’s the only thing I could think of that would surprise you more than you surprised me>

  
He smiled sweetly and stared in those loving eyes he could easily drown in.

  
<Really?>

  
This wasn’t the first kiss, they already started dating but apparently now they both came out to the entire public when their relationship was supposed to stay secret, so much for a secret.  
The flashes were blinding the poor skater as Viktor seemed completely used to it and answered all the questions. Luckily no one asked about the kiss and Yuuri hoped they didn’t catch that, a vain hope probably, but always a hope. The last thing you can lose is hope, isn’t it?

  
When they walked back to the hotel Yuuri instinctively curled against Viktor, hoping no one could catch them in the dark.  
As soon as the room door closed behind them Yuuri sighed.

  
<Viktor…you know we’re gonna be everywhere now right?>

  
<I bet they already suspected something Yuuri> murmured Viktor hugging him from behind <sorry, are you ok with it? I didn’t ask you first>

  
Oh no, he didn’t want to make Viktor feel guilty.

<I...I’m not used to the attention, that’s all>

<Are you sure?>

  
Yuuri turned around and stared in his lover’s eyes smiling reassuringly

<I am, don’t feel guilty, they would have found out anyway, right?>

Viktor sighed and suddenly two soft lips were on his, Yuuri decided to concentrate only on Viktor for the moment, the rest could wait.  
The next morning they woke up cuddling in bed, skin on ski, Yuuri laying on Viktor’s chest and Viktor lazily stroking the youngest’s hair. Everything was going to be alright, he was sure.

  
<A lot of people ship us online!>

<How many?>

<At least one third of my followers>

<WHAT>

<Isn’t that great?>

Yuuri groaned and hid his face in Viktor’s neck in embarrassment but somehow his laughter managed to calm him down.

Things were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave reviews and kudos! Check also the other story I wrote although it's nothing special to be honest, I'd just like to know you opinions ;)


End file.
